Bow ties and Converse
by moonservant
Summary: The Doctor must go on a mission to find himself, well... sort of. Rosex10.5 AmyxRory
1. Chapter 1

The area was silent as Rose and Jake strapped on their equipment. No one made eye contact, and everyone avoided looking at the alley wall. Outside the barricade, the sounds of London buzzed, but the temporary wall blocked them from view. Torchwood was something few people needed to know about; it was best kept secret.

Rose fastened the utility belt high around her waist, earning a nervous glance from Jake. Her hand unconsciously moved to her abdomen, but she corrected that immediately. Everything would be all right. The med team said this should be fine, not that she would have listened to them anyways. She had to do this. There was no time to waste with these worries now.

"You're sure about this? I can find someone else to go, and we'll bring him back!" Jake attempted to persuade her one last time. She sighed and checked her gun.

"Jake, we've been through this a million times. He's my husband; I have to go! Besides, I have more experience than anyone else, not to mention the connections that could come in handy," she ended the argument. Somewhere in the crowd, someone signaled thirty seconds and everyone formed an arc behind the two soldiers. The crack began to glow brighter and grow wider. As the countdown approached, Rose and Jake charged forward into the light.

xxx

The Doctor burst out of the TARDIS with Amy and Rory hot on his heels. Amy paused as the world came into view. It was pretty, but not what she expected. They were on a grassy cliff overlooking a bay that separated them from the glistening city.

"Welcome Ponds to New Earth and the fifteenth New York ever built!" the Doctor exclaimed, his arms outstretched towards the view. Amy giggled as Rory muttered 'Williams' under his breath. She kissed his temple, then locked her arm around his to pull him even with Doctor.

"This is great, but you promised me Rio! Sorry, but Ne Earth doesn't scream 'Happy Honeymoon!' to me," she teased him.

"Cities shouldn't scream," the Doctor mumbled as he fiddled with his screwdriver. Amy noticed Rory's worried look and grew puzzled at its meaning.

"Why did you bring us here?" Rory asked. The Doctor paused and looked at him.

"Because I like it here, and thought you would like it. Not as hot as Rio. Perfectly safe city... besides the hospital... and the motorway..." he trailed off.

"You were looking at the sonic screwdriver. You're looking for something," Rory pressed. "What were you scanning for?" The Doctor gave him the 'I'm innocent look' as he shoved the screwdriver deep into his jacket pocket.

"Nothing, nothing! Now why are we standing around? We have all of New Earth to see! There's the Museum of Everything, hardly complete, and virtual foosball, oh! and all the little shops. Have I told you how much I love little shops? But this isn't any old Earth shop. this is New Earth, with new trade, and therefore-"

"New shops!" Amy jumped in, getting caught up in the moment.

"Exactly!" He grabbed Amy's hand to pull her along. She laughed excitedly and grabbed Rory to keep him along. His worry faded and was replaced with a genuine smile. After all, it was the Doctor. No use worrying.

The bazaar was truly fascinating. Amy enjoyed guessing what the trinkets at each stand were. Rory was persuaded into buying the ugliest rug in the world, which the Doctor tried to barter off for a red fez. He did eventually get a purple dotted bow tie for it. Amy eventually found her way to a stand selling some kind of little toy from a planet she could never hope to pronounce. They looked like mini pink bear parrots that danced.

"Rory! Look at these. Aren't they cute?" He gave a look indicating that she was clearly insane.

"Cute? They're rather hideous," he responded. This earned him an offended growl from the alien behind the counter. He nervously looked around to avoid contact and realized something. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Probably looking for another fez vendor," Amy joked as she scanned the crowd. "Doctor?" she called out. Rory followed suit. Amy suddenly felt a twinge of fear that she'd been abandoned.

"Ponds!" The Doctor cried as he briskly walked through a cross street. The sonic screwdriver was held firmly in front of him and his eyes were glued to it. Amy and Rory glanced at each other before running after him. They quickly left the main streets into a relatively run down neighborhood. The Doctor disappeared around another corner. Amy, panting heavily, took a deep breath and sped up to catch up only to run square into the Doctor's back.

"Oops! Sorry, I-" she stopped dead and stopped her efforts to pick herself up. Fear gripped her temporarily, but realization finally set in. "That's not the crack in my wall," she sighed. It was only a small comfort though. While it was not an evil jester grin crack, but a jagged zigzag, they all knew any crack was bad.

"I thought you fixed those," Rory said hurriedly. "You flew into the sun and fixed it!"

"I did, but this isn't the same crack as Amy pointed out. It's origins are quite... abnormal," the Doctor mumbled as he scanned the crack. Suddenly, the light grew brighter and the crack began to widen. "Back!" he cried and forced them around the corner. Amy, now on her hands and knees, watched as two figures flew out of the light. As soon as they landed in a mess on the ground, the crack returned to a thin line of light.

a/n: I should probably just publish this. It's what I've been working on for the last couple weeks in dull lectures. Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer for entire story: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory helped Amy to her feet as she watched the blonde humans (or human-like creatures). Their backs were to them and they had yet to speak.

"Doctor, let's go," Rory whispered. The Doctor shushed him and watched as they began to get to their feet.

"My knees are dead! I know they are. Ricky never put us through anything like this!" the male with spiky hair complained. Amy almost had to smile. The female, who looked to be roughly a few years older than Amy did have a very sad smile. She might have only been 24 or 25, but her eyes, much like the Doctor's seemed ancient. It was unnerving.

"Come on Jake. Let's find him and get back. Where are we anyways?" she asked. The male pulled out a machine and began to tap things on a screen. "Oh, hello there!" she called nervously as she spotted the three of them around the corner. She attempted to put a smile on. "Don't worry about us. It's just official Torchwood business is all..." she trailed off, ending her air of confidence. The Doctor, scaring Amy and Rory, laughed.

"Rose Tyler! Always the same, aren't you? Torchwood ended about a hundred years ago!" he cried. The woman's hand snaked for her gun as she stepped back in alarm.

"How do you know who I am?" she questioned forcefully.

"How could I forget someone so... brilliant?" She loosened her grip slightly as a new smile began to curl at her lips.

"Fantastic even?"

"Like a bad wolf?" In another turn of surprises, she threw herself into the Doctor's arms. Amy and Rory simply stood their dumbfounded.

"Doctor! I can't believe it's you! How did you find us? Never mind. We need your help! Oh, it's so good to see you!" The Doctor had the biggest grin on his face that slowly melted into a look Amy had never seen before. The joy was at level she nor River had ever brought to him. The sorrow an guilt was curious and filled her with a million questions. Then the curiosity. It was overwhelming. She needed to take some control here or be run over by all the questions of who this women was and why she inspired such emotions. She marched over to the male.

"Oye, I'm Amy Williams. You are?"

"Jake Simmonds. Nice to meet you." She and Jake shook hands.

"And you. That there lanky fellow is my husband Rory, and that is the Doctor," she introduced the others. Jake sighed.

"Oh, I know the Doctor." Now she felt left out. Rose was now frantically clinging to the Doctor's jacket.

"I need your help Doctor. He's been taken. Can you help us? Please?" The Doctor gently took her hands in his and gave her a sad smile.

"Of course Rose. Tell me everything when we're in the TARDIS. You never know who might overhear on a street." And with that they headed for the blue police box.

XXX

Rose loved the TARDIS. It was her second home, the place she fell in love for the last time, and the gateway to adventure. But this wasn't her TARDIS, just as this wasn't her Doctor. She'd seen him with two different faces. It took awhile to get used to the first regeneration, and even now she looked back fondly upon the big ears that were no longer there. She smiled as Jake stared in wonder at the unbelievable proportions. The smile fell as... Amy? took her old place at the controls. It'd been years for her, not sure for him, but it was so sad to see that she'd been replaced again. But, it didn't hurt as much as she would've imagined. This wasn't her Doctor after all.

"So, Rose, where are you from? Why are you here?" Amy asked in a mildly aggressive confrontational tone. Rose couldn't hold it against her. She'd been the same way with Sarah Jane. They were both in love with other men, but they were possessive of him anyways.

"It's a long story, but from London in a parallel universe. Not originally though..." she trailed off. Her eyes blurred as her thoughts went back to those two fateful days. Jake cleared his throat and she snapped back to reality. "I'm looking for someone. My husband, John, he's been captured by something. We have a number of suspects: Daleks, the Statues, or Cybermen, but we aren't sure. We just know they were able to come through to this universe and they have them. Apparently, their trail was thrown off by the energy flares in the portal. Can you help us?" she pleaded. Amy's stony look melted and her hand moved to Rory's. She might be protective of the Doctor, but Rose knew that the idea of losing Rory would be devastating to Amy. They shared that fear. The Doctor paced around the TARIDS consul deep in thought, mumbling to himself out loud. But he spoke so fast and so quietly that it was indistinguishable.

"He does this," Amy explained off hand. Rose laughed lightly.

"Oh, I know. It's something no regeneration can change!"

"Regeneration?" Amy asked, but she never got an answer for at the moment, the Doctor began to talk.

"Daleks never take prisoners, and Cybermen wouldn't escape to turn someone. Statues...," he paused, his face falling. "Did these statues look like angels?" Rose's stomach sank. If the Doctor looked this horrible, then things were worse than she expected. Amy grabbed Rory's arm nervously.

"Yes." Amy gasped and buried her face in his arm.

"What do the statues do?" Rory asked. Everyone was silent until Amy managed to speak.

"They... capture people and snap... their necks, using their voices to... talk," she gasped.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor jumped in, startling them all. "That's not normal. Don't worry Rose," he whispered, taking her hands as she began to tear up. "He's alive."

"How do you know this? And why did they take him if they want to keep him alive?" Jake interjected gruffly. The Doctor grew grave again.

"They're called Weeping Angels. They feed on a person's potential life. So they took.. John? Excellent name, quite like it. John, yes, they took him and brought him here because, no offense Rose, he would have had a much more exciting life in this universe than in the alternate. So, they brought him here, and removed him to some place where he never would have gone normally so that they can feast on the surplus of energy! So all we need to do is find where that place would be!" he cried enthusiastically.

"It's never that simple though," Rose and Amy said together. Rose paused as tears rolled from Amy's eyes. "You remember what happened Doctor. They got into my head, made me think I was turning to stone, surrounded me when I was blind, and killed all those people. You're only safe when you don't blink, but that's not always possible. Humans have to go blink, and then they snatch you!" she broke down. Rose was terrified. She felt like this about Daleks. They scared her to her core even though she could overcome them. If this was Amy's demon, how bad they must be. Rory pulled Amy to his chest as she cried and mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"I'm going to take her to bed. She needs to rest." The two walked away.

"So how do we find him Doctor?" Rose asked emptily. Was this possible? The TARDIS could go anywhere, so where could they be hiding him? Was Amy right and the Doctor was actually confused. Maybe they did kill now. After all, the Daleks had become part human. Things changed.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Isn't he like your clone or something? Couldn't we track his DNA from there?" Jake offered. Rose knew this had to be the answer, but the Doctor simply shook his head.

"I regenerated. Every cell died and was born again. I'm just as close a match as any of you are now." Her hand went to her abdomen. There was someone who could help. Jake put his hand on her shoulder, silently asking if she was sure. She had to smile at that. There was always a small risk, but it should be fine. Anything to save her Doctor.

"There is someone who could help, I hope. Right after John disappeared I found out we were expecting. I'm not sure how it would work, but the child has half his DNA too." The Doctor nodded thoughtfully.

"It might. Granted, we'd have to separate your genes from it, otherwise he won't show up. It's generally best if it's a boy too... make things loads simpler, but it's not necessary! Yes! Jake, fetch Rory. Down the corridor, next two lefts, door on the right," he shouted out directions flamboyantly. Rose was terrified for her Doctor, but she couldn't help smiling. This wasn't the face she knew, but it wasn't hard to see the old Doctors in him. He was very much like her Doctor.

XXX

Amy curled up on her side, refusing to face Rory. What had happened in there? It wasn't like her to lose her cool like that. But at the same time, she knew perfectly well why she was so scared. She hated the Weeping Angels. They'd been inside her mind. She nearly died twice. Plus, she knew how Rose felt. It was the same pain and willingness to get Rory back when he'd died in the dream world and then again when he fell into the crack. It nearly killed her.

"You don't need to be ashamed of breaking down," Rory whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly. She wasn't.

"I don't want to face them again Rory." He knew all about that adventure. She still had nightmares about it. They kept coming for her. Still, she would not abandon Rose. She knew more about these monsters than Rose did and she would help her get John back. Jake knocked on their door saying the Doctor needed Rory. He left with a kiss to her temple. The door closed and she wrapped herself around a pillow. She had to do this, but the scars were still so fresh, it hurt to have to see herself reflected in this other woman.

_A/N: I'm rather terrified about this chapter. I hope I didn't make Amy too emotional. I'm working on the premise that she is deeply affected by the Weeping Angels and the lose of Rory. She'll be back to her normal self next chapter. By the way, does anyone want to make a guess of where Rose's Doctor is hidden? _

_A/N: Okay, I'm terrified about this chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

Rory was not making Rose any more confident about her decision to offer her child up for DNA testing. He said he had some experience with this stuff, but he was more nervous than she. The Doctor, eyes properly averted, held her hand as Rory got the machine all set up. The Doctor vaguely knew how this 43rd Century device worked, but it was Rory's knowledge that would make it actually useable.

"Don't worry Rose. We shouldn't even touch the fetus. It shouldn't be necessary," he choked out as the machine began to hum. She shut her eyes and refused to breathe. In all of two minutes, it was over. She had to admit that her worries had been a little over done. "And that's it. If the Doctor can have all the genes shifted out, you should be able to find John," Rory sighed. Rose's head fell back onto a pillow in relief.

"Good job Rose!" The Doctor said as he patted her hand, as if she had just accomplished something. She rolled her eyes and watched the Doctor type commands into the computer. "Well, how about some tea?" he cried once that was done. "It should take a few hours. Tricky business gene sorting, especially on someone as complicated as John. But it should be fine, and your son should be just fine!" Rose gasped and tears filled her eyes. A son. The Doctor would be so happy. He'd recently gotten into football and he talked about someday teaching his son to be the finest goalie in the world. "Are you all right?" Rose nodded, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I just... I hoped John would be here to find that out too. He... he would be so happy," she gasped. The Doctor hugged her tightly as she cried and Rory took that moment to leave the two of them alone. He rocked her back and forth as the tears fell and sobs ripped through her body.

"We'll find him Rose. Don't worry. Have I ever let you down?" he asked. She shook her head 'no,' even though that wasn't entirely true. Still, she forgave him for things he could not control.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered weakly, wiping at her tears and sniffling. "I'm just a wreck lately. I haven't even asked about you. What have you been up to since we last saw each other?" She wasn't just curious, but she needed a distraction. The Doctor was always a good distraction. He pulled her into another hug, allowing her to close her eyes, as he told her all about Amy and Rory and the crack in space. She began to grow fond of these new companions.

"It sounds like me and Mickey," she giggled. Mickey the idiot as he used to call him. How Mickey had proved them both wrong. She hoped he was doing well.

"Hardly. You aren't half as difficult as Amy can be. Your mother just beats her at times. I could at least get away from your mum though," he joked, causing her to really laugh. "And I fear life will not be getting easier," he trailed off. She leaned back to look him in the eye. He was having one of those moments where his age shone through.

"Doctor?" she subtly inquired.

"I met my wife," he stated matter-of-factly. She was taken aback by this. "Yep. Back in my old face while I was with Donna. We met in a library, a good place to meet people, but not this library. Oh no, not good. Well, she knew all about me, and I wasn't really supposed to meet her then. She died that time. But we get our timeline all mixed up. We met again when the Angels attacked, when they were sent to your world probably. She calls me 'sweetie'." Rose gave a most ungraceful snort at that. Of all the terms she had heard the Doctor be referred to, that had to be the worst.

"I should try calling The Doctor that," she told him.

"You call him the Doctor?"

"Of course. He really is after all. He just doesn't change on me all of a sudden. So, your not quite but eventual wife, does she have a name? She sounds fascinating," Rose inquired. She was happy to note that this information did not hurt. He wasn't her Doctor and it was good that he was going to eventually find someone.

"River Song. Perhaps one of the most stubborn people I have ever dealt with. I'm actually growing fond of her I must admit." An alarm went off in the control room breaking them both out of their peace. The Doctor sprinted off, assuring her it was nothing serious. Her heartbeat slowing, she made her way into the kitchen, finding Amy sitting on the counter.

XXX

Rose walked in, unknowingly saving Amy from her own mind. Amy looked at the distraught woman. She looked like she'd been crying recently, and for justified reasons no doubt. Amy was sure she didn't look much better.

"Tea?" she offered, holding up Rory's mug. He was late, and therefore he forfeited his tea rights. Rose thanked her and took a few sips. "How are you doing?" Rose sniffled once again as the warm water caused her nose to run, but she put on a good smile.

"I'll be all right. I want to apologize for upsetting you." Amy waved it off as she took a sip.

"Don't bother to apologize. I know what you're going through. I lost Rory twice and thought I would never get him back again," she explained. "I'm going to do everything I can to help." Rose thanked her and took a seat next to her on the counter.

"You have an extraordinary husband. You must be proud. How long have you two been married?"

"Just a few months now. It's hard to tell in here though. We ran off with the Doctor directly after the reception. When you met us, we were on our honeymoon." Rose appeared more uncomfortable with this information, and Amy mentally scolded herself. She was making Rose feel like she was intruding. "Don't worry! This just gives The Doctor another chance to get us to Rio," she jested. Rose laughed at this.

"The Doctor has a tendency to do this. We're going to New York, but end up in London. He says we're going to the '60s and suddenly we're talking to Queen Victoria. You... you never know where you're going to end up." Amy sensed something deep behind those words.

"Is he the reason you ended up in an alternate universe?" she recalled that bit of information. Rose nodded, but did not offer up more information. "Did you meet John there or here? Forgive my asking if it's too difficult!" she was quick to add. Rose actually laughed lightly at this question.

"Well, that is a can of worms you're opening. I met him in this universe on my first trip back. In some ways though, I'd known him for years before that." Amy was completely lost. Rose shifted to face her, setting her tea cup down. "You see... I don't quite understand this process even though it's been explained to me several times, but the Doctor has a tendency to regenerate. So, when he's close to dying, all his cells die and he is... rebuilt with a new body." Amy's jaw dropped. "My thoughts exactly. I knew him two regenerations ago. But the one before this one, he was about to regenerate, but managed to somehow stopped it with the help of Donna - past companion- and my John was created from the Doctor's spare hand. His hand was chopped off and he had it in a jar." Amy's mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to process this information. Rose's husband was a clone of the Doctor? But a different Doctor. The Doctor could change bodies. This was just weird. "Would you like to see a picture?" This snapped her out of the whirlpool of thoughts that was consuming her.

"I'd love to." Rose pulled a folded photograph out of her pocket and handed it to Amy. It was a picture of a summer's day. Rose and John (The Doctor?) were sitting next to each other beside a lake. He was handsome. His messy brown hair stood on end, and his eyes had a glorious happy shine to them. He was probably taller than this Doctor and a bit slimmer.

"He had that suit made special to match what The Doctor wore all the time," Rose explained. Amy noted the brown pinstripe suit with the white converse. This would have been an interesting Doctor to have known. Perhaps she'd get to meet him.

"Does he act like The Doctor?" she inquired quietly. She was still overwhelmed with all of this.

"Just like him." A few tears slipped down Rose's face.

XXX

Rory sipped his new mug of tea (Amy had given his away) and watched the computer as it ticked away the final few minutes before they would see if they reading worked. The mood on the TARDIS was both tenser and lighter than it had been a few hours ago. Everyone was eager to know the location of John (hence the tenseness), but Amy and Rose were becoming quick friends, and based off some conversation, Amy ended up yelling at the Doctor about changing faces and not telling her, and why did he have a spare hand, and what else he was keeping from her! Rose, between fits of laughter, had managed to save Rory from being accused of something, by quickly urging Jake to take Rory somewhere. The two then found some excuse to save the Doctor who was completely caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Rory knew the Doctor to be a man prepared for most anything, but his wife's temper was something that still caught him off guard at times. He should have felt bad, but he was just happy that was directed at him for once. Though admittedly, Amy was adorable when she was all worked up about something. God, he loved that woman. He'd gladly spend another two millennia waiting for her if she required it.

"Anything yet?" Jake asked as he tossed himself into the seat next to Rory.

"No. There's still three minutes left to go. I hope this works," Rory sighed, running a hand through his hair. Jake nodded and began to fiddle with his gun.

"If not, the Doctor will find a way. He always has a plan," Jake commented after a few seconds. Rory shrugged and stared into his cup. The Doctor wasn't perfect and he didn't want to have to risk anything more than he had to.

"How'd you meet the Doctor?" Rory changed the topic. Jake messed with a button a bit before answering.

"He popped into our universe during an invasion of Cyber Men. Saved us. He looked different then. Then I came over to this side as part of a rescue mission. That's how Rose ended up in my universe. Now, I know him as John. He's a human version of the Doctor, but he's still as crazy. He's taken Torchwood in a whole new direction." So John was the Doctor. He thought he'd gathered that much from Amy's tirade. "What about you?"

"Oh, he was Amy's imaginary friend that showed up one day to save the Earth from an alien invasion. He took her away the night before our wedding supposedly." Jake laughed at this. "Apparently after months of travel, he shows up at my bachelor party, telling me she was coming on to him, and so I come along, we do more traveling, everything's going well, when suddenly I'm killed by a crack of light and turn out to be a robot Roman soldier who kills Amy, then has to guard her while she recovers for the next two thousand years! So that's how I met him," he finished smoothly. Jake just stared at him.

"Feel better?"

"Oh much!" A red, blinking light appeared on the screen. Rory and Jake sprang to their feet, tea crashing to the ground. "Where is that?" Jake scribbled the coordinates down and they rushed to the control room. They'd found him.

XXX

The Doctor was honestly, truly puzzled. Of all the places to go, why there? This wasn't his favorite of memories, but it wasn't the worst. It's not like they'd found a way to Gallifrey. Why there? He sighed and stroked the TARDIS consul. Girlish laughter danced in from somewhere in the distance. Rose and Amy were getting along well. He thought they would. They were very similar. Two girls who'd been waiting for their lives to start, now doing extraordinary things. He just hoped Amy didn't end up like Rose. All he knew is that Amy and Rory wouldn't stay forever. They never do. If River didn't know who they were, then that was a good indication.

River...

_A/N: So, I think at some point I said this would only be told from Amy and Rose's point of view. I lied. Well, it changed is more accurate. So, tell me, what did you think?_


	4. Chapter 4

"All right! Ladies and Jake, we need to be prepared for this!" The Doctor declared as he passed before his companions like a general briefing his troops. Rory gave a sigh, but didn't say anything. "We have found John in a very nice place. Honestly, I'm actually excited for this. My last visit wasn't very nice, but there shouldn't be any carniverous shadows so maybe I could find that book -"

"Doctor!" Amy and Rose called out together. He jumped, ran his hand through his hair, and proceeded.

"We are going to the Library. It's an entire world that's a library actually. It's rather cool. Anyways, that is where the Angels are keeping him," he explained. On the consul screen, a diagram of the world appeared. "Now, this is what it looks like. Lovely place, nice architecture. It should be rather straightforward. If there are Weeping Angels, then everyone else should be gone, which means we do a scan for humans and we should be able to find him! But, this is super dangerous. You see, the angels look like statues, but they aren't, as we should all know. They freeze the moment you look at them, but when you blink, they grab you and take you away!" he cried dramatically.

"Or kill you," Amy added. The Doctor sighed and gave a noncommittal head shake.

"Well, they really shouldn't. John will have so much potential life they're feeding on that they should be quite healthy and not need to kill anyone..." he trailed off.

"Doesn't sound terrible then," Jake sighed. "So do we know where exactly John is then? We could just land the TARDIS there, jump out, grab him, and take off again!" The Doctor fidgeted awkwardly.

"That's kind of the reason we're having this discussion. I can't tell where he is. Supposedly he's everywhere. Something is throwing off the readings," he explained sadly. "But, that is what a plan is for! I don't really like plans, but we could probably use one in this situation. So, I think we should split up."

"That's never a good idea," Rose mumbled with a half-smile. The Doctor never had a plan going into a situation. This was so un-Doctor-like.

"It'll be fine!" The Doctor disagreed. "Rose, you'll come with me. It's been awhile since we've been on an adventure together. Jake, you're the one with the big gun. You'll go with Amy and Rory! We'll stay relatively close, but it'll let us cover more ground that way." His chest puffed out proudly, pleased with his plan.

"I don't like it," Amy declared. "These things snatch you, so why not travel in a circled group where there will always be a set of eyes open to keep them from attacking us." Rory seconded her idea and the Doctor deflated a bit. Rose had to admit, Amy's plan did seem more logical. Besides, guns didn't seem to be very affective against the Angels. "All right! It's settled. No splitting up!"

"Fine fine. But I had a plan!" The Doctor reminded them to save his ego.

"We know," Rose cooed as she patted his shoulder sympathetically as the group dispersed. "I was quite surprised." He smiled thankfully. "How long until we're there?" He glanced up at the consul.

"About ten minutes." They stood in silence for a bit with the weight of upcoming events resting heavily on their hearts. "I will get you out of here safely," he promised her. Rose bit her lip as emotion began to choke her.

"I know."

"No, I mean it this time," he said more firmly, taking her hands. "I've lost you too many times. I won't let it happen again. You're still very special to me, Rose." She threw her arms around him and sobbed for what seemed like the millionth time. He hugged her back tightly, hoping beyond hope that he'd be able to fulfill that promise.

XXXXXXXXX

Amy clung to Rory in their room, memorizing the feel of him. They would be there soon, and she was scared. There was a good chance at least one of them wouldn't survive this adventure, and she would make sure to remember him this time.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you too. You're going to be all right. I'll make sure of it!" he promised her. "I'll be your eyes when you can't see." She pressed her lips hard against his.

"Rory, before we die, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for ever doubting how much I loved you and running off with my imaginary friend... and then attempting to seduce him... and for making you have to die first before realizing just how much you mean to me," she rambled. He kissed her again, silencing her.

"There was never anything to forgive. Why else would I wait 2000 years for you?" They clung to each other one last time as the sound of the TARDIS landing filled the room.

_A/N: I know this was short, but I didn't want to get into the action. That'll take time to write. So terrible with these bits. But now you all know where John is! And no one guessed... Any guesses why the Angels picked here?_


	5. Chapter 5

The TARDIS landed. The Doctor bounded for the door enthusiastically, but Amy was quick to stop him.

"Oye! What do you think you're doing? Angels could be surrounding us at this very second, and you just want to skip right out of here. Do a scan or something first!" she scolded him. The Doctor turned gracefully on his heel, mid-stride and began typing things into the consul.

"Oh, of course he'll do a scan for you, but I want him to scan for alien tech. and he just ignores me! You've trained this one well," Rose mumbled to Amy. Amy just gave her an innocent smile and moved to stand behind the Doctor.

"Are we clear?"

"Anything but... What's surrounding us?" he whispered, hitting more buttons. A live picture appeared on the screen, showing an empty room. The room was beautiful. Dark wood shelves lined with books were stacked floor to ceiling. Sadly, it was so dark. "Why is it dark? It's high noon at this part. There shouldn't be all these... _shadows."_ The Doctor cried out in anguish, scaring everyone around him. "I'm so stupid. They're not gone. They're still here. Oh, no wonder, no wonder. It's practically suicide to come back here. If only Donna were here... Donna. This is a terrible place. No one you should leave this TARDIS!" he shouted at them, grabbing his jacket and screwdriver. "It's not safe at all. This place is just death waiting to happen. I won't lose anyone again. No, no, no!"

"And when has that ever stopped us before?" Rose called back at him. "Listen to me," she said slowly, a dangerous edge to her voice as she grabbed him by the suspenders. "I will not let you go alone. I've come this far, and I am not just going to wait here while you risk your life. Doctor, when have I ever left because a situation was too dangerous? I came back with the Daleks were invading the Game Station. I stuck with you when you had to open to Void even though I could have been sucked in. How is this any different? Now, you are going to explain what is going on with the shadows, and we're going to go out there, and find The Doctor." She slowly released him, breathing heavy with emotion. He stared at her dumbstruck.

"Rose Tyler, you've grown up," he breathed in awe.

"And you're just as emotional as ever I see," she said with a slight smile. "A little younger looking too."

"Just lucky that way," he agreed, snapping back into his happy-go-lucky self. "Now, here's the situation," he began, straightening his bow tie. "These shadows are a swarm of aliens called Vashta Nerada. They're microscopic, but when in a swarm, they create something like a shadow. This planet is infested with them. All the wood here, and all the books were made from their forest. I... honestly forgot they were still here. Time's been so wibbly-wobbly that I didn't think they would still exist on this planet. But I was wrong. So, in addition to staying all circled up, we also need to remain in the light. The instant we step outside these doors, we'll have two predators charging at us. There aren't any Angels out there right now, but it won't be long before we encounter them. Rory, my good man, do you have the DNA scanner? That will make this job a million times easier as long as the doctor moon doesn't interfere, which it shouldn't right now."

"Uhm, yes. It's right here," Rory confirmed, holding up the small device.

"Excellent! Jake, follow me. We're going to attach a big light to that gun. I'll have the front covered, and you'll scan the back with that. Oh, Rory, why don't you come with us?" he suddenly added. The three men trooped off, leaving the girls alone.

"How much do you want to bet he's telling them that if he says to run, they make sure we leave?" Amy suggested.

"Incredibly likely. He tricked me into going home once. I still came back. It's silly that he thinks he can still control us," Rose agreed.

"You sound quite stubborn. I quite like you! It's too bad you have to go back after this. We could be good friends," Amy sighed.

"Definitely. By the way, how old are you?"

"Almost 22... I think. I might actually be 22. I just know I was 21 when he picked me up." Rose laughed at that.

"Glad to hear he's not picking up 19-year-olds anymore. My mum did not approve."

"Oh, I was 7 the first time he offered to take me with him. Told me he'd be back in 5 minutes. Didn't see him again until I was 19! Left for a few years after that too. But, the TARDIS was fixing itself or something, so I guess it's not his fault," she explained.

"Seven? That's a bit creepy."

"Isn't it though?" they gossiped.

"I was just going to give you one ride! It wouldn't have been strange!" The Doctor interjected. They were back. "All right! Let's do this." Everyone headed for the door. Rose slowly made her way towards Jake.

"You do know you won't be able to get me to leave," she said preemptively.

"Oh, I know. He still asked though," Jake confirmed their suspicions.

The Doctor opened the door and scanned the ground around them. "All right. We're safe. Now, create a circle, backs together. No Amy, I need Rory by me. He's got the scanner. Okay Jake, turn the light on. Good, now we're off." They slowly walked out of the TARDIS. Rose had to gasp at the sheer size of the room. It was gigantic, unlike any room she'd even been in before! And the smell, oh how she loved the smell of books. Her Doctor was constantly dragging her to libraries in their universe. It reminded her of him. At least he should be content here. "Oh, they're coming for us. Everyone, eyes open once we hit that door. Now, if there is an Angel outside that door, we are going to spin slowly. Everyone will have their eyes glued to the statue until Rose can blast it. I don't want to risk that light coming off."

"Will that work?" Amy asked nervously.

"It's a decent theory. If it's blasted to tiny bits, it will be hard for it to move. But, I've been wrong before," he admitted. Rose heard Amy say something about confidence, but it was too quiet for her ears, even in this room. They finally approached the door, and the Doctor opened it as they all held their breath.

Nothing. A collective sigh was released and they made their way into an outdoor hallway. "Rory, which way?"

"Down?"

"Down? How far down?"

"All the way?"

"Excellent! Let's find a lift then!" The group proceeded down the hallway. Rose's finger was glued to the trigger as they made their way down the hall. It was too quiet here and nothing had happened yet.

"Doctor? Where are they?" she whispered, unable to fully break the silence.

"At the end of this hall and moving. Jake, how's the light doing?" Rose had forgotten about their second foe.

"The shadows are moving, but they're staying along the wall. They haven't come past the light," Jake reported. He and Amy slammed into The Doctor and Rory. Amy cautiously turned her head and whimpered as she grabbed Rory's hand. Three angels stood at the door, claws bared, and teeth exposed.

"Okay, slowly to the left so Rose and Jake can fire. Don't lose eye contact!" The Doctor warned as they slowly began to spin. No breathed as Jake and Rose positioned themselves in front of the monsters. Rose focused on the one closest to her, while Jake aimed at the middle Angel. They counted down to three and fired.

Dust and smoke filled the air, obscuring their vision. Jake screamed for half a second, and then it was silent again. "Jake? Jake!" Rose cried out, grasping through the dust next to her. "They took him!"

"Come on, we need to get out of here! It isn't safe to linger here. Our vision in impaired, which means they can grab us," The Doctor urged, pushing the group forward. The dust continued to linger unnaturally in the air. Once they were in the light, the Doctor broke the circle, scanning the air. "Still quantum locked. Even in death, they're stuck. Well, shooting won't work. They'll just have to tail us the entire way." Rose wiped the tears from her eyes as Amy hugged her sympathetically. "I'm sorry Rose," he told her.

"It'll be all right. He knew the risks," she reasoned. There would be a time for morning, but right now, they had to get to John. They reluctantly proceeded on down the hall.

They reached the lift, and the Doctor pushed the button to signal it. It was the most tense moment of their lives. Angels had suddenly appeared at the far end of the hall and the Vashta Nerada were still pursing them. But finally the lift arrived. Amy dared to give a sigh of relief while Rose dug her nails into her palm. What might be in there?

The doors open and darkness poured out of the lift. The Doctor pushed the group back against the windows, momentarily breaking the groups eye contact on the angels. Rose looked over and jumped as an Angel froze an inch from her. Amy stumbled backward and Rory barely caught Amy before she stepped into the shadows.

"Careful everyone. Don't panic. We can find another way down. We're only ten stories up, so it's not a problem. Rory, is John still in the same location?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, he's been moving with us, but yes. Uhm... when you say ten stories, is there an alternative measurement for a story?" Rory inquired hesitantly.

"Doctor, we need to get a move on! We're losing floor space!" Amy cried, pushing the group closer together.

"All right, all right. Past the Angels. They can't hurt us while we're watching them. Amy and Rory, keep your eyes on the ones behind us, Rose and I have the front. And Rory, give me that scanner. How far down?" The group reformed and proceeded past the statues. Amy took Rory's hand tightly as they proceeded. The hum of the sonic screwdriver went off several times as the Doctor scanned the scanner. "This can't be right! No... But it's not broken. Oh. I know where he is," The Doctor announced with a tone of dread.

_A/N: So yes. This chapter was a bit of a struggle, but I kind of enjoyed it. Let me know what you all think and I hope to have the next chapter out soon!_


End file.
